marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Priscilla Summers (Earth-12108)
|Image = |informazione1 = Priscilla Summers |informazione2 = Claymore |informazione3 = Prisci, Scilla, Scimmietta, Bestiola, Mostro Assassino |informazione4 = Christopher 'Corsaro' Summers (nonno, deceduto), Katherine Summers (nonna, deceduta), Alexander 'Alex' Summers (zio),Natalia Essex (ava imparentata alla lontana, Madre Adottiva), Scott Summers (padre), Jean Grey (madre) |informazione5 = X-Men (saltuariamente), suo padre, sé stessa, i Sinistri Sei. |informazione6 = Casa Summers, Anchorage (Alaska); Xavier Institute(Salem centre, Westchester country, NY). Precedentemente: Miss Milbury's HFC (Home For Children) |informazione7 = Caotico neutrale |informazione8 = Pubblica |informazione9 = Americana |informazione10 = Libera |informazione11 = Membro degli X-Men part time, Mercenaria |informazione12 = Autodidatta, senza titolo di studio. |informazione13 = Mutante |informazione14 = Earth-12108 |informazione15 = Almogordo, New Mexico |informazione16 = 21 Marzo 2004 |informazione17 = Cuspide Ariete-Pesci, ascendente Gemelli |informazione18 = Femmina |informazione19 = 161 cm |informazione20 = 45 kg |informazione21 = Castani |informazione22 = Castani |informazione23 = // }} Forgive my rudeness but we've come for your head. Storia Nascita ed Implicazioni Priscilla nasce ad Almogordo il 21 Marzo 2004, formalmente da Scott Summers e Natalia Essex (Miss Sinister). Di fatto si tratta in realtà di un esperimento genetico e la sua madre biologica altri non è che Jean Grey, i cui geni Miss Sinister ha recuperato utilizzando poi il suo stesso corpo come utero per mettere alla luce il mutante che riunisse in sé le capacità dei Grey e dei Summers. Né Scott né Priscilla saranno per lungo tempo a conoscenza di ciò. Fin dalla nascita Priscilla è soggetta ad esperimenti da parte della "madre", che aumentano esponenzialmente appena comincia a manifestare le prime abilità telepatiche (2007). Il contatto telepatico prolungato con Miss Sinister le sconvolge le percezioni emotive, tanto che continuerà ad avere problemi relazionali anche in futuro. La sua nascita comunque porta Scott a riscuotersi dai suoi condizionamenti fino allo strappo finale: scappa portando via con sé la bambina. Da questo momento in poi fra padre e figlia si accentuerà il profondo legame preesistente (arrivando a livelli preoccupanti). X-Men Passa il periodo successivo in Alaska, nella vecchia casa dei Summers, assieme al padre e allo zio Alex (accorso appena scoppiato il bordello). Rimane attaccata al padre mentre le sue potenzialità telepatiche e telecinetiche vanno espandendosi sempre di più tanto d'attrarre l'attenzione di Charlotte Xavier (con la quale Scott era già in contatto) che accorre per cercare di salvare entrambi (2008). Charlotte si occuperà della sua educazione e d'insegnarle soprattutto a controllare il suo immenso potere, scontrandosi con ciò che rimane dei condizionamenti di Miss Sinister e con la crudeltà insita nella bambina. Nel frattempo Scott aumenta la sua partecipazione con gli X-Men e viene a sapere delle vere origini di Priscilla, decidendo per ora di tenerlo nascosto alla piccola. Quando poi lo verrà a sapere la reazione di Priscilla sarà molto pacata, considerando che la persona che ha incarnato per lei l'aspetto positivo del legame materno è ormai diventata Charlotte Xavier. Priscilla, Regina del deserto Nel 2016 Priscilla viene prelevata di nuovo da quel che rimane del progetto Black Womb, sempre guidato da Miss Sinister che non ha preso granché bene la perdita del suo esperimento più importante. L'esperienza è breve ma la segna moltissimo, tanto che una volta soccorsa passerà gli anni successivi ad allenarsi in vista di una personale vendetta. Assume il nome in codice Claymore e un'immensa spada a due mani. Proprio mentre si allena in quest'ottica viene a contatto con una serie di mercenari, con i quali decide di passare un po' di tempo (malgrado suo padre non sia per niente d'accordo). Fra questi, in maniera del tutto fortuita, incontra Domino e intraprende con lui, negli anni successivi, una relazione più o meno stabile (più o meno definibile come relazione). Torna sempre a casa da suo padre quando è possibile comunque, partecipando ogni tanto alle missioni X-Men. Sinister Six Che non si dica che non ha senso dell'umorismo. Insieme ad altre cinque donne dal carattere non proprio affabile mette su questa banda. Sono vestite di nero, armate e pericolosissime. Ne fanno parte: *Theresa Rourke; * Roxane Da Costa; *Tamara Johnson. Poteri e abilità Priscilla è un mutante di livello Omega. A parte ciò, possiede la forma fisica di una donna normale della sua età che esegue intensivo esercizio fisico (ma è bassa). Poteri Telepatia. Al massimo del potere e dell'addestramento Priscilla è virtualmente in grado di percepire le menti di ogni singolo abitante del pianeta. Ovviamente non lo fa o diventerebbe matta. Questo suo potere si sviluppa in vari modi. *'Illusione Telepatica:' abilità di creare illusioni realistiche a livello telepatico. *'Mantello telepatico:' può nascondere la sua presenza per non essere rilevata da altri (ovviamente continua ad apparire nella strumentazione). Può allargare il range del mantello telepatico a tutti quelli che la circondano e praticamente solo Jean Grey e Charlotte Xavier sono in grado di percepirla. *'Legame Mentale:' può sviluppare un collegamento mentale con qualsiasi persona, anche priva di potenzialità telepatiche. Nello specifico ne ha uno fortissimo con suo padre. *'Controllo Mentale:' E' in grado di controllare la mente di qualsiasi creatura senziente, che essi lo vogliano oppure no. Vista la sua potenza sono necessari schermi telepatici potentissimi per evitare che abbia anche solo il minimo effetto. *'Possessione Mentale:' Priscilla può prendere possesso della mente di un altra persona e realizzare così una serie di cose, fra le quali staccare completamente la mente dal corpo fisico della sua vittima ed imprigionarla nella propria; utilizzare il corpo della vittima come fosse il proprio; modificare ricordi ed emozioni delle vittime a piacimento. E' un potere che utilizza pochissimo perché le fa sinceramente schifo. *'Scudo Psionico:' è l'abilità che le consente di realizzare uno scudo psichico di ampiezza variabile (il suo corpo o tutti quelli che la circondano) per proteggersi dagli assalti mentali e fisici altrui. Ovviamente più lo estende più è sottile. *'Proiezione Astrale:' è in grado di viaggiare sul piano astrale e anche creare oggetti "astrali". *'Percezione mentale:' è in grado di percepire un'altro mutante/telepate anche a grandissima distanza ed interagire con esso senza aver bisogno di supporti fisici (come Cerebro). Telecinesi. *'Decostruzione e Ricostruzione Intuitiva:' è in grado di ridurre qualsiasi oggetto alle sue componenti primarie e riassemblarlo perfettamente con un minimo sforzo mentale. Questa capacità arriva a livello molecolare, tanto da potersi accorgere se un oggetto è stato o meno alterato. *'Alterazione della materia:' E' in grado di alterare la materia, nel momento in cui ricostruisce qualcosa secondo un differente schema atomico. *'Armi telecinetiche:' Priscilla è in grado di creare le più disparate armi telecinetiche ed utilizzarle senza problemi. Si limita ovviamente alle armi bianche. *'Scudi di forza:' scudi di forza. Non fatemi spiegare gli scudi di forza. E' in grado di creare scudi abbastanza resistenti da sopportare un esplosione nucleare di 2 Megatoni. *'Raggi Telecinetici:' Fa come suo padre, ma con l'energia telecinetica, colpendo con forza concussiva. E sì, li spara dagli occhi perché lo trova incredibilmente fico. *'Volo:' per lo più si tratta di levitazione, a grandi distanze e a varie velocità. Non lo ama particolarmente, ma è utile. Abilità *'Spadaccina': a forza di mulinare una spada a due mani impari a farlo bene. *'Combattimento corpo a corpo': tecniche offensive e difensive imparate con gli X-Men e per suo conto. Debolezze *'Disagi psicologici': ha avuto un'infanzia difficile, cosa che si ripercuote nel suo modo di vedere il mondo e relazionarsi ad esso (con una completa mancanza di empatia). Emergono più o meno prepotentemente nel corso degli anni. *'Complesso di Elettra': ama suo padre a livelli morbosi e gli è rimasta attaccata fisicamente e psicologicamente per anni. Questo l'ha portata ad avere ovvi problemi nel momento in cui si è dovuta staccare per un motivo o per l'altro da lui (e non lo fa mai totalmente, tornando a fargli da zainetto a intervalli regolari. Ma Charlotte ne sa e stiamo migliorando, evitando le derive più inquietanti). *'Contatto fisico': ha subito una serie di assalti mentali notevoli, soprattutto in giovane età quando non era in grado di difendersi da essi. Questo l'ha portata a sviluppare non solo una grandissima resistenza psichica ma soprattutto una deriva affettiva notevole: trova il contatto fisico l'unico modo accettabile per trasmettere affetto (visto che il contatto mentale le ha portato in generale solo del male). *''Summers: don't ask, we don't know either.'' Ha una vita famigliare DIFFICILE. Attrezzatura Armi: *Claymore. Equipaggiamento: *X-suit. Rinforzata, il design segue quello dei film per la praticità, ma non è una divisa militare né da operatore antiterrorista. C'è del giallo, infatti. Il giallo è un colore amichevole. Lei no. Alias Altro Altri universi *In Earth-10888 è Nathan Summers, codename Cable. *In Earth-10812 è Nate Grey'.' *In Earth 88108 è boh. Prestafaccia Ci stiamo lavorando. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è un 3 *Team "Psicopatici" *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe una capretta *La sua casata di Hogwarts non sarebbe. Durmstrang. *A Westeros sarebbe una Targaryen. *In Avatar sarebbe Il Re Fenice. *Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, sarebbe una Polpetta *Per la Classificazione Suprema è l'Insana *Odia i kumquat *Ha sviluppato un rapporto simbiotico con suo padre, come spiegavo più su. *Il suo colore preferito è il Giallo. *E' ignorante su un sacco di cose basilari perché si annoia a perdere tempo ad impararle quando può reperire l'informazione che le serve direttamente nella mente di chi vuole, senza memorizzarla, ogni volta che vuole. *Continua a chiamare Miss Sinister Mommy Dearest (Mammina cara). Lo fa con un odio indicibile e se mai chiamasse qualcun'altro allo stesso modo è perché lo (più probabilmente la) vuole molto morto molto male. Power Grid *Teleporter Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 3 Forza 4 Velocità 7* Resistenza 3 Proiez. energ. 6 Abilità combattive 4 Categoria:12108 Personaggi Categoria:12108 X-Men Categoria:12108 Sinister Six